


Stories of a Love Lost

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merfolk, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Horror, Humour, Karl lives, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Collection of Kanders drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

“What did you do this time?”

“Whaaat? I didn’t do anything!”

Karl didn’t deign that with a response, and it was a matter of seconds before a deep sigh came from beneath the bed.

“Okay, so I maaay have accidentally given Ser Temra an aphrodisiac instead of a cough syrup. And maybe she shared it with her roomies because how should I have known she’d go share the medicine I gave _her_ with everyone else with a cold? That’s irresponsible, I tell you!”

“Anders.”

“….it wasn’t even a very strong potion.”

Karl couldn’t hold it in anymore. He started chuckling, quickly covering his mouth with one hand to muffle it. He would be openly laughing with Anders had it ben any other prank, but he always had to stop and be the responsible one when Anders misused his status as a healer. He’d lose credibility if he kept this up - and if Anders lost credibility, he’d also lose all his privileges. And Karl wouldn’t stand by as Anders got himself into _serious_ trouble.

“Are you laughing? You’re laughing at me, aren’t you?!”

“Anders, _please_!” He laughed out loud before he was able to rein himself back in, trailing off on a last chuckle. Pulling his face straight, he stepped in front of the bed so Anders would be able to see his feet.

“You know what I’ve been telling you about pranks when you’re supposed to heal people. I’m not helping you get out of this mess-” a plaintive whine came from under the bed, and a hand reached out to tug on Karl’s robes forlornly“-but I’ll be there if you get away by yourself. Or when they’re done with you. Please stop being such an idiot, Anders.”

“Kaaarl….”

“Don’t worry, they’ll be too embarrassed to properly explain what the charges are anyway.” Karl chuckled again, shaking his head.“You’ll get away with some extra chores, probably. Next time, let’s grease the doorsteps of the Templar barracks.”

“……fine.”

“Good luck, Anders.” He leaned down to give the hand from under the bed a loving pat before leaving the other mage to his self-inflicted problems.

He had to admit though… that was a pretty sweet prank.

  



	2. Remember that promise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: R-17  
> Pairing: Kanders  
> Contains spanking

“I missed you so, _so_ much.” Karl was practically whispering into his mouth, because Anders would let him pull away enough to speak normally. Anders wouldn’t allow any distance between their lips anymore.

It had been far too long.

“I love you Karl,” he whimpered, against better judgement. Mages weren’t allowed to love but... he had regretted nothing as much as never getting to tell Karl. All this time he had feared he had lost Karl for good, and he never got to tell him how much he loved him.

The Templars had seen their love already anyway. They had used it against them already anyway. The only thing lacking was them actually saying it out loud, and Anders had ached to do so.

“I love you too,” Karl murmured in response, lips ever touching, rubbing and pushing and tasting. “I love you Anders. I’m so happy we’re- oh Anders...”

Anders all but sobbed, and now he did have to pull away from the kiss in order to breathe.

And not cry all over Karl, getting his beard snotty and everything. Not that Karl would make a problem out of it even if he did, Karl was wonderful like that.

“We can’t stay in Kirkwall,” Anders whispered between heavy breaths. “Let’s head north, somewhere they won’t expect us to go.”

“We have some time here,” Karl soothed, tucking stray hairs behind Anders’ ears, tracing his face with almost reverent touches. “They will be looking for me, but the Templars are afraid of venturing into Darktown. It’ll take them a long time to find us here; time we have to rest and prepare for a long journey to wherever we like.”

Anders nodded, sniffling wetly, but he was beaming at Karl.

His Karl.

Finally, his Karl, back to him.

“I love you.”

“And I you, Anders.” Karl pecked his lips, before offering a smile so grand, so warm, it made Anders’ insides feel like mush. Karl was perfect.

“But Anders… do you remember that promise I made you?”

Anders tilted his head slightly, thrown for a loop. They hadn’t made many promises, they knew better. Wordless promises and silent vows, but few were shared in so many words. Making a promise alone was enough to be certain you couldn’t keep it, the Templars made sure of that.

“About your escaping habits and putting yourself in danger?” Karl prompted gently.

After one quiet beat Anders’ face flushed, memories rushing in.

Yes. Yes, he did remember that.

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate you saving me,” Karl tried to soothe, “but you know how I feel about you taking dangerous risks. And I get the impression you took quite a few of those to get here. Grey Wardens maps, for example…?”

“Yes well, about that-” Anders’ eyes shifted nervously from left to right, a little burst of laughter sounding like he was ready to piss himself escaping him unbidden. “No, wait, maybe I shouldn’t tell you all at once. You’re not going to like this.”

“I figured as much.” Karl nodded sagely, looking almost disappointed.

No, who was Anders kidding? Karl was definitely looking disappointed. He was a master of acting when it came to this, Anders had almost forgotten. But he hadn’t forgotten what the tap on Karl’s hand on his lap meant, or that one quirked eyebrow.

“So, let’s start with that fight with the Templars, shall we? Provoking a fight at all was unnecessary, and the risks you took while fighting them doubly so. You had a good warrior backing you up, you had no reason to step forward into the fray.”

Anders gulped and got up. He wavered for a moment before steeling himself, untying the laces of his breeches and dropping them to where his boots held them. Tentatively he leaned forward to lay himself over Karl’s lap, a position his body remembered with both dread and excitement.

Karl, on his part, seemed to have more memories of excitement than dread, judging by the hard bump against his belly in Karl’s lap.

Oh, Anders wasn’t kidding anyone, he was enjoying this himself too. A little.

…a lot.

He used to get in trouble for this alone.

Karl pushed his coat up until his arse was exposed, and Anders shivered when Karl’s hand smoothed over bare skin.

“Pants, but at least still no smalls. That’s the Anders I know.”

Anders wanted to make a witty remark but Karl had no doubt been expecting that already, instead dealing a first hard spank to Anders’ bum. Anders gasped in surprise at that first sting - it really had been a long time. He had missed this.

“If I were to judge this the same way as I used to, this would be quite the spanking.” Anders held his breath while Karl landed three blows in quick succession before pausing to stroke the skin again, no doubt feeling if it was warming up yet. “But something tells me your transgressions are of a different nature and level these days. So I suppose I should tone it down a little, lest you can’t walk tomorrow, hm?”

“If you’d judge me the same way you wouldn’t stop spanking me for a week straight,” Anders laughed nervously, fingers curling around the bottom hem of Karl’s robes, awaiting the next. The next came with a flurry of hits, hard and fast, making Anders’ eyes water and his arse burn.

It was a good start. A very good start.

“In that case I’ll go on until we have ourselves a nice dark pink bum, and then you’ll get a bit of respite while you explain to me what the whole Warden maps thing is about. Then I’ll just-” a pause, and by the way Karl moved he was looking around the clinic “-I’ll find myself a nice spanking implement in your clinic to spare my hand and punish you as I see fit. I’m sure you’ll have a wooden spoon somewhere along your potion supplies? Maybe a belt, hmm.”

Anders’ cock was definitely reacting to all these lovely promises, even if he had to sniffle to avoid starting outright crying. His butt ached all the harder at the prospect, and as if sensing it Karl put his hand down again, starting the spanking for real.

“I really do appreciate you saving me Anders,” Karl promised calmly, “but when I said I loved you too, I meant it. And there’s nothing more distressing than knowing you put yourself in danger. I’d have gladly spent another few years in the wretched Gallows if it meant you would stay safe. So this is really for your own good, love. I just want you to remember how important you are to me.”

Anders whimpered and couldn’t stop the occasional little cry when Karl hit the same spot a few times too often is short succession. It hurt so good, and he knew this was going to be quite the lesson.

“I-I’ll be good, I’m sorry. I’ll learn my lesson now.”

“Good, that’s what I like to hear.”

That, and the sound of an open hand landing on a round bum. Maker, this was going to be a long sitting.

For Karl, anyway. Anders wouldn’t be doing any sitting any time soon.

Tears started to run down his face and he was sobbing heart-wrenchingly by the time Karl stopped for Anders’ first break. The break in which he was to tell Karl what else to punish him for.

“I love you, Anders.”

“I-” a sniffle “I love you too…” _More than anything in the world._


	3. Fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: R-18  
> Pairing: Kanders  
> Warnings: Horror, Major character death, not technically cannibalism but still warning for CANNIBALISM  
> This is seriously fucked up, be warned.

"I didn't think mermaids swam this close to the mansion of someone known to hunt them for fun."

 

The bearded human sounded rather friendly, considering what his words entailed. The smear of bloody red over his nose was threatening, but his smile was not. His smile was curious.

 

"Maybe it's _because_ he's known to hunt us."

 

Anders remembered it far too clearly. One moment everything was normal, and the next he had a harpoon inches from his face. He could still feel Karl's screams vibrating in his bones.

 

"Aren't you scared of the Knight-Commander?"

 

Oh, Anders was. And still, he had followed her ship all the way here to her mansion, and had been hovering around it since. He could feel Karl still inside there. They were bonded, soulmates - he could _feel_ … Not now. Whoever this crazy human was, she was having a party with so many people that Anders could no longer feel Karl between them.

 

"She took someone."

 

The bearded man looked down in sympathy. He _did_ say the human here hunted mermaids for fun.

 

"You look like you're starving."

 

Anders was. He hadn't eaten in days, too worried about Karl.

He did notice the flat disk the man was holding. He could just see over the edge that it was carrying a thick fillet of fish. But the colour was all wrong - too dull, like it was dried out completely. And Anders didn't know any fish that made for such thick fillets. Probably another hobby of this woman.

 

"Here, have a bite to eat. Just to spite the Knight-Commander."

 

The bearded man was smiling encouragingly as he held out a metal utensil with a morsel of the fish speared on it.

It looked wrong, so wrong, and it made Anders' stomach roil. Dried so far, stripes of black on the dull meat - and the terrible smell of the air intensified as if it was coming from the fish. The smell always on the air here in the evenings.

Striped of black could not fully conceal the colour of the scales still present on one side of the fish. Such a familiar colour, like a dulled version of-

Anders didn't say goodbye like a polite person.

 

He threw himself away from the balcony of stone overlooking the sea and swam around the mansion to the other side as fast as he could. He felt like vomiting and he was scared, so scared, he _had to feel where Karl was, he had to know where his love was._

 

He found Karl on the other side, the dust not yet settled around the freshly dumped load.

Carcasses of mermaid, mermen, but filleted like fish. Missing their fins, their meat and their eyes.

 

Karl.

 

_He could still feel Karl's scream vibrating in his bones, but now Anders was the one screaming._


End file.
